


Caring for You

by seasideshell



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: M/M, Team B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-21
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-04-05 09:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4175088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasideshell/pseuds/seasideshell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jinhwan cares a lot for Hanbin. Hanbin does so too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caring for You

 

 

"Donghyuk-ah, no. You have to move like this. Watch me."

Jinhwan's soft voice directs itself towards the youngest in the room.

It's 1 in the morning, and Jinhwan, Yunhyeong and Donghyuk are still in the practice room.

Hanbin has left the dance studio and has entered his favourite studio where he composes all his songs.

Bobby and Junhwe have left for the dorm earlier, exhausted and drained.

Jinhwan had remained to coach the two left, taking note of all the mistakes they had made during practice with his sharp eyes and ears.

Yunhyeong needs help with his singing, and Donghyuk needs someone to check his dance moves.

Jinhwan goes through the dance moves again and Donghyuk follows.

He is completely drained from the previous practice, his muscles are too tired, but Jinhwan won't complain, since Donghyuk's not complaining too.

Donghyuk's eyes light up as Jinhwan nods his head in approval.

"Keep on practising okay? Yunhyeong and I will go to another room so that we won't disturb you. We'll come back later."

Jinhwan pats Donghyuk on the head, not minding the sweat, and heads out with Yunhyeong, who sends an encouraging smile to Donghyuk.

\--

"...and we go again~ Have more control over your voice, don't let it stray."

Jinhwan demonstrates again, his thin voice easily hitting the high note even in his strained state.

He closes his eyes and listens to Yunhyeong's singing, and hums happily when he hears him hit the note.

"Yea, that's it."

Jinhwan smiles and Yunhyeong lets out a grateful grin, his throat too sore to make a sound. 

Jinhwan looks up to the clock and widens his eyes slightly when he sees the hour hand is at 3.

"Hey it's late, we'll stop here. Good job today, Yunhyeongie."

Jinhwan says and rubs Yunhyeong's shoulders comfortingly as he pushes him out of the studio.

\--

"Jinhwan-hyung!"

Donghyuk scrambles to his feet as he sees Jinhwan enter with Yunhyeong, afraid that Jinhwan will think that he is slacking off.

"Show me what you have practised and we'll see."

Jinhwan sees the beads of sweat on Donghyuk's body and knows.

Knows that Donghyuk has been practising hard for the past few hours.

Donghyuk tries, nervous and exhausted, and delivers a perfect routine, earning a cheer from Yunhyeong and a clap on the back from Jinhwan.

"Good job! Now both of you go back to the dorm and rest."

Jinhwan addresses both of his dongsaengs.

He goes to his bag and takes out a couple of vitamins, and gives it to the other two.

"What about you, Jinhwan-hyung?"

"I'll stay around for a little while more. Have a good rest you two, tomorrow, well today, is Saturday so you guys can sleep in."

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong exchange glances and accepts the vitamins gratefully, but they don't comment.

Jinhwan still works so much harder than them.

"Bye hyung, thanks for today!"

The boys chorus and Jinhwan smiles and waves as Donghyuk and Yunhyeong leave.

\--

The light in the studio Hanbin's at is still on, he must be still inside, working hard in front of the computer.

That's who Jinhwan thought of when he walked back to the studio Donghyuk was in with Yunhyeong.

And that's who he sees as he opens the door quietly, Hanbin.

Just that this Hanbin is slumped over the table, the light emitting from the computer screen creating a soft glow around him.

Jinhwan's gaze softens and a smile comes to his face naturally as he moves towards Hanbin.

He summons all his strength and lifts Hanbin up, before stumbling unsteadily towards the bench near the door.

He lies Hanbin onto the bench as gently as possible so as to not wake him up, but Hanbin sleeps like a log, so Jinhwan's not really that worried.

"Hanbin-ah... I... Just...don't overwork yourself..."

Jinhwan bends down and mumurs softly, his slender fingers threading through Hanbin's coarse hair.

After a few more moments, Jinhwan rises suddenly and leaves the room, jogs quickly to where his belongings are, takes something out of his bag and exits the training building.

\--

Hanbin wakes up to find himself lying on the bench in studio, with a blanket over him, his glasses, hat and shoes were taken off too.

Still drowsy sleep, Hanbin realises that someone must have came in after he had fallen asleep on the table.

He turns his head towards the table, and find a juice bottle and some of his favourite breads, with a note attached.

 

_When you wake up, eat these!!_

_If not, I'll force them down your throat when I see you. (^o^)_

_-your Jinhwannie_

 

Hanbin chuckles and the sleep leaves him.

His stomach lets out a loud growl and he lets out a big grin before gobbling down the food and juice hungrily, his eyes twinkling.

It's 7am now, and Hanbin decides to finish up his work as quickly as possible and head back to the dorm for a shower and some more sleep.

Practice only starts at 2pm afterall.

Energised by the food and the cute, threatening note from Jinhwan, Hanbin finishes the song in an hour or so, and he's pretty satisfied with the end product.

"Hwahhh, let's go get some sleep!"

Hanbin yawns and packs up quickly, excited to be going back, excited to be seeing Jinhwan.

He leaves the studio, and in the morning light, doesn't notice that the lights in one of the practice rooms is still on.

\--

It's 9 o'clock, and usually everyone's asleep on a weekend at this time.

So it really is a surprise to Hanbin when he enters the dorm to see 4 worried faces turn to look at him.

"Hanbin! Is Jinhwan-hyung with you?"

Bobby asks the question the others are burning to ask.

"No, why? Isn't he here?"

"If he is, will I be asking you?"

Bobby raises an eyebrow and Hanbin tilts his head apologetically.

But Hanbin's answer worries the others.

"We'd tried calling him, but he's not answering..."

Bobby continues, his voice trailing off in worry.

Hanbin furrows his eyebrows, wondering where Jinhwan could be.

"Who was the last to see him?"

Hanbin asks, and Yunhyeong replies him.

"Donghyuk and I were. Jinhwan-hyung told us to leave first though, saying that he will stay longer..."

"Why didn't you say this before?! Jinhwan-hyung must be at the dance studio!"

Junhwe bursts out, unable to keep his anxiety in check.

Donghyuk and Yunhyeong jump at Junhwe's loud voice, but do not say anything.

"Junhwe, calm down. Come on, let's go back to the training center to find Jinhwan-hyung."

Hanbin says sternly, placing a hand on the maknae's shoulder, before turning around and heading out of the door he had just walked in from.

Hanbin sighs quietly, he is thinking about his shower and bed, but Jinhwan is so much more important.

\--

Jinhwan doesn't know exactly what happened back in the dance studio.

He had just been practising as usual, when suddenly he saw white spots dotting his vision.

His head had felt heavy and everything had just went dark just as he felt himself falling.

And when Jinhwan opens his eyes again, he is in the hospital with 3 worried faces looking down at him.

Junhwe and Donghyuk cries in relief, while Bobby fusses around him.

Jinhwan just pats Bobby's head and hugs the two maknaes, comforting them with soft whispers of 'I'm alright's, 'sorry for worrying you's.

He hears Bobby saying that they found him running a high fever, knocked out cold, lying in one of the dance studio, shivering.

"Hanbin came in like a maniac and took you to the hospital. Seriously, that guy, he didn't even wait for us."

Bobby sighs and shakes his head, smiling secretly as he remembers how frantic Hanbin was when he informed him about Jinhwan.

"He stayed by your side the whole time until Yunhyeong dragged him back to the dorm for some rest, it's early Sunday morning now by the way."

"When can I leave the hospital?"

Jinhwan asks in a soft voice, hands still patting Donghyuk and Junhwe, both who snuggle closer to Jinhwan.

"I'll talk to the doctor, and hopefully by this afternoon. We will still have practice, though I don't think Hanbin will allow you to go."

Bobby says and heads out of the door, but not before giving Jinhwan a small hug and Donghyuk a small pat on the head.

"Jinhwan-hyung, you should sleep more."

Junhwe pulls away and says, with Donghyuk nodding at his side.

"Hyung, don't overwork yourself again."

Donghyuk adds and Jinhwan smiles.

"I'm not sleepy, so let's talk instead. And I'll keep that in mind, Donghyuk."

The maknaes beam and start chattering away.

\--

"No, absolutely not."

Hanbin says firmly with a shake of his head, pushing Jinhwan back into bed.

Jinhwan pouts, Bobby had been right, Hanbin won't let him follow them to practice no matter what.

"Come on Hanbin, I'm perfectly fine now, just let me go with you guys."

"No, the doctor said you should rest."

Hanbin is adamant that Jinhwan will not be practising with them, and nothing will change his mind.

Nothing, not Jinhwan's pout that's getting bigger, nor the kicked puppy look in Jinhwan's eyes, nor the small hand that's tugging on his sleeve.

Nothing.

"I just know that Hanbin can't say no to you."

Bobby grins cheekily and dodges Hanbin's fist, running to hide behind Jinhwan.

Jinhwan just smiles and laughs at his two best friends.

"Get in position you."

Hanbin grumbles and glares at Bobby, who's still hiding behind Jinhwan.

"Jinhwan-hyung, remember, no practising no matter what."

Jinhwan nods and smiles sweetly, almost causing Hanbin to drop his strict demeanour.

Almost.

"Kim Jiwon, if you don't get ready in 10 seconds you'll get extra practice!"

Hanbin barks out, and Bobby scrambles to get in position, stumbling and falling on Donghyuk, all the while crying out, "I'm ready!" frantically.

Jinhwan laughs lightly at Bobby and heads to the benches at the side to observe the other members.

He stares intently at his dongsaengs, and takes note of all the small mistakes and possible areas to work on.

He will go through them with the members later after practice.

Since he can't participate in the practice, the least he can do is to help those practising.

\--

"Hey, where did Jinhwan-hyung go?"

Donghyuk's comment catches Hanbin's ears and he spins around to look at the spot where Jinhwan is supposed to be.

"Let's call him."

Yunhyeong suggests and Junhwe immediately runs towards his bag to take his phone.

The members wait in tense silence as they watch Junhwe hold his phone to his ear, teeth worrying his lips.

And as Junhwe lowers his phone with a frown on his face, their expressions change.

But Hanbin notices something blinking by Jinhwan's bag.

"His phone is here..."

Hanbin picks up the phone, it's notification light blinking at the missed call from Junhwe.

The members all look at one another, worry etched in their faces.

Hanbin tightens his grip on Jinhwan's phone and rushes out of the practice room without a word.

"Guys, take your phone and we'll split up to search for Jinhwan-hyung."

Bobby immediately takes charge of the situation and the others nod, rushing to get their phones and run out of the room.

\--

Jinhwan wonders why it is so quiet as he stands at the door of the practice room.

Usually there will be some muffled music coming from the room.

Perhaps the boys have already finished practice?

But they will usually stay back after to continue practising.

Jinhwan enters the room to find absolutely no one in it, the only things present are their bags.

Maybe they went out to eat?

Jinhwan tilts his head in puzzlement and searches the room for his phone so that he'll be able to contact the guys.

But all he finds is Hanbin's phone, which, funnily enough, is the only phone in the room.

He makes a face and tries to unlock Hanbin's phone, but fails as he ends up locking it instead.

Jinhwan pouts and tosses Hanbin's phone back onto his bag and drops onto the floor, before shooting up again and going towards the computer, grinning.

Since the others aren't present, who's to say he can't practise.

Jinhwan has been dying to join the others and practise with them as he watched them, but he has given his word to Hanbin.

Though he actually felt himself falling behind the others, he needs to practise, and every day he doesn't, Jinhwan just knows that he'll drag down the team.

\--

"He can't have left the building, can he?"

Donghyuk asks, and Hanbin shakes his head, there's no reason for Jinhwan to do that.

"Let's just go back to the practice room."

Junhwe says and everyone just nods, all still worried about their eldest hyung.

Yunhyeong opens the door, and they notice belatedly that someone's in the room, Jinhwan.

"Hey, where were you guys?"

Jinhwan turns around, perspiring and breathing heavily, though the glint in his eyes, which was lost when he woke up at the hospital, is back.

"WHERE WERE YOU?!"

The boys collectively shout at Jinhwan, relieved.

Jinhwan seems startled at the shout and answers hesitantly.

"Uh, I went to the toilet to clear my head, and when I returned, the room was empty..."

"Can't you call? Don't you know how worried I was, how worried we all were?"

Hanbin tries to keep his voice levelled, willing himself not to shout at Jinhwan, though he can't keep his look from being accusatory.

"I would if I could! My phone was gone and I couldn't unlock yours either."

Jinhwan replies, slightly indignant and unable to understand why Hanbin is angry at him.

Hanbin curses at himself mentally when he realises he was the one who has Jinhwan's phone.

He whips out the phone from his pocket and tosses it carelessly towards Jinhwan, who catches it with no difficulty.

"Practice is over."

He says to no one in particular and storms out of the practice room, leaving behind five very confused souls, with one feeling more hurt and confused than the others.

"Hyung..."

Bobby starts, but Jinhwan is already out of the door and running towards Hanbin.

\--

"Hanbin!"

Hanbin hears Jinhwan's shout, but he doesn't slow down his footsteps.

"Kim Hanbin!"

He hears Jinhwan running towards him, but he doesn't turn around.

Suddenly, he feels hands around his arms and he is turned around, with Jinhwan in front of him.

Hanbin tries to shrug off Jinhwan's hands, but his grip is surprisingly strong.

"Hanbin, talk to me."

Jinhwan tightens his grip and looks straight into Hanbin's eyes.

Hanbin looks away.

"Let's...go to a room."

He says softly, frustration, worry and anger has melted away all at once when he saw the confusion and hurt in Jinhwan's eyes.

Jinhwan nods slowly and he loosens his grip, following behind Hanbin into one of the practice rooms.

"Explain."

Jinhwan sits on the floor and Hanbin goes towards one of the benches.

Hanbin is silent for a couple of moments, before he opens his mouth to speak, but never once looking straight at Jinhwan.

"I was just so worried, Jinhwan-hyung. You overworked the previous time and ended up in the hospital, and just now you just suddenly disappeared. How was I to know if you fainted again somewhere without anyone knowing? And when I saw you practising back in the room, I was so, so relieved yet so annoyed at you because why can't you just stay where I can see you, why can't you tell me where you're going, why can't you just stay at the dorm where I know you'll be safe..."

Hanbin's voice trails off, and Jinhwan stays silent, knowing that Hanbin has more to say.

"You always care so much about me, 3 years back when we first met, and now when I worked too hard and fell asleep in the studio. I...I love you hyung, not the brotherly kind of love, and I just want to take care like how you took care of me. I'm so sorry for getting mad at you when you did nothing wrong..."

Hanbin's voice chokes up, and he buries his head in his hands, tears of frustration escaping from his eyes.

Jinhwan stays still for a while, before he stands up and moves towards the figure sitting on the bench.

He tilts Hanbin's chin up slightly, looks at him with a tender gaze, wiping away the tears carefully.

"There's nothing to be sorry about, silly. I know you care about me, and I'm thankful for that, but I don't want to add another burden onto your shoulders, Hanbin-ah."

"You're not a burden at all, Jinhwan-hyung! I want to-"

And Hanbin is cut off when Jinhwan bends over to wrap his arms around Hanbin's head, his nose nuzzling into Hanbin's hair.

"I love you too, by the way."

Jinhwan comments softly, but Hanbin catches it.

He grins happily and snuggles into Jinhwan's chest.

"You stink though."

"Hyunggg!!"

Hanbin whines and Jinhwan laughs a sweet, twinkling laugh, but neither moves away from each other.

\--

"Well, guess that's a happy ending."

Bobby says as the four members inch away from the door where their leader and eldest hyung are behind.

"Yea, when are you two going to get that happy ending then?"

Junhwe comments cheekily and Yunhyeong tries to stifles a laugh at the blushing Donghyuk and flustered Bobby.

"Yah! You little brat!"

Bobby shouts and chases Junhwe, who has escaped as soon as he said it, along the corridor.

Yunhyeong, back with Donghyuk, pats the younger on the back and says comfortingly.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it'll happen soon."

"Hyung!!"

"Yunhyeong, I'll get you too!"

Donghyuk whines at being teased, and Bobby yells back from where he's choking Junhwe, while Yunhyeong flees for his life.

\--

"Was that Bobby?"

Hanbin mumbles in Jinhwan's arms.

"Yea. He's probably making a scene because Donghyuk and him are teased again."

Jinhwan pulls away, chuckling at the thought of Bobby choking either Junhwe or Yunhyeong.

"They should get together already."

Hanbin murmurs and pecks Jinhwan's nose lightly.

"Let's just hope they don't need some melodramatic event to happen before they confess."

"I'm not melodramatic!"

Hanbin pouts and says indignantly and Jinhwan just chuckles, ruffling Hanbin's hair.

"Sure, sure."

"Hyungggg!"

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> repost from aff as well  
> hope you'll enjoy!


End file.
